Life Gets Better
by montanajoy
Summary: "I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Beca Mitchell. Self-proclaimed bad ass, 5 foot 2 inch womanizer who can basically bed anyone I look at. Did I mention extremely humble?" Beca Mitchell DJs on a cruise ship where she enjoys one night stands. She is totally happy with her life but what happens when she runs into an old friend from college? DISCLAIMER: I don't Pitch Perfect
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I have no idea where I'm going with this, but it would make me super happy if some of you would favorite and follow. I might even finish this story if enough are interested (or even for myself.) Please be nice with the reviews! (: And without further notice I give to you chapter 1.**

She smelled like cheap perfume and body odor. I nearly gagged at it but I decided to look pass this little hiccup because; 1. She was hot, and 2. I hadn't bumped uglies with someone in over a month and little Beca was getting frustrated (if you know what I mean.) As we drunkenly stumble to her room I feel her hands roaming my body. Taylor, no Tammy, that's not right either.. I'll just call her T, walked up to room 308 and began looking for her room key. I stood there impatiently waiting for her to find the card. She finally found it and swiped her way into the room. It was one of the single bed rooms that the cruise ship offered to the people who were willing to pay extra for their privacy, and at this moment I was happy T didn't have a roommate that could have interrupted our..activities. Once the door swung open I decided to take charge and grabbed T by the waist, crushing out lips together. After I was content that I had thoroughly explored her mouth, I picked her up and took her to the plush bed. With a little bit of effort I was able to lay her down without dropping her, she was a good three inches taller than me, and began kissing her neck. Finding her pulse point I started sucking on it, hard, and I heard a not so graceful moan come out of T's mouth. That's all I needed to continue my assault on her neck. Once T began stripping me off my purple plaid shirt my mind started growing hazy with need and want. That's when I heard her whimper, and all normal thinking went out the window and an almost animalistic desire came over me and I slowly made my way down to her waistline.

It was around 3 a.m. when we were finally content and T fell asleep in my arms. I felt almost bad leaving her but that's how I always ended these nights, leaving. It's not that she wasn't nice or not attractive enough for me to consider girlfriend material, I just have commitment issues that go to the extreme. Also having my heart broke my first year of college didn't really help. Basically what I'm trying to say is that the longest commitment I've had was with my phone plan, and even that didn't end well. So I slide out of T's embrace like a professional and crawl around the room looking for my clothes. Once I'm kind of in my clothes and put my combat boots on I feel fairly accomplished at the lack of sound that I made. I mean the clothes were thrown _everywhere,_ it was like a scavenger hunt. I find my phone on the floor next to the bed and shine the front screen around so I wouldn't trip over twisted bed sheets that somehow ended up on the ground. I made my way to the door and twist the handle without hearing a squeak. I lift up on the handle and slowly push the door open to prevent any unwanted creaks (something I learned over the years of working on this ship.) The hallway light is blinding and I shield my eyes with my forearm as I make my way to my own room three floors down. I swing open the door to my room without caring that I might wake Jesse up. Of course he's so hung over from the party last night that he didn't even stir as I slid into my covers and fall asleep almost instantly hopefully not waking up until the afternoon.

Okay, so it's 1 p.m. and I wake up with a pounding headache and a hangover from hell. Jesse isn't in the room, he must have left to get food, hopefully he'll bring back some for me. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Beca Mitchell. Self-proclaimed bad ass, 5 foot 2 inch womanizer who can basically bed anyone I look at. Did I mention extremely humble? Most people run from me cause of my many tattoos and "ear monstrosities," as an old friend used to call my piercings. I guess I might be too bad ass for my own good. I have worked on The Princess Caribbean for three years. Ever since I left college in the middle of my second year when I decided college just wasn't the same without a certain someone that had the gift of making me smile every day, had graduated and left. Let's just say, college lost its glamour after I lost the highlight of college. My dad was far from happy that I quit and refused to help me move to California in hopes of becoming a music producer. However, my former boyfriend and now "lesbro" decided that California was the best place for him to be in order for his dream of scoring movies to become a reality. I told Jesse that I was gay a week after I kissed him at the finals and decided being straight never really was my thing and that I preferred the finer sex. He was surprisingly cool with it and insisted that he become my wing man. So of course when I told Jesse I was moving to California he jumped at the opportunity to come with me and be my roommate to help lower the rent. After a few months of living in the heart of Las Angeles and barely getting by with our fast food jobs we went in search for a better career. What we found was beyond anything I expected. We saw an ad for a brand new cruise ship that would be setting sail that fall and it needed workers for various tasks on the ship. I applied for the DJ position they needed for the nonstop parties that would be happening on the ship and Jesse applied for the movie scorer that they needed to choose movies for the giant screen that was in the middle of the ship. We left our interviews with dreams of the future not actually believing that it could become a reality until we both received a call from the cruise ship director telling us we got the job. You could say my life is awesome. Not that I'd ever say that out loud, I'm supposed to be the brooding alt-girl. I'm 23 years old and my life couldn't get much better, or so I thought.

Its 1:30 and Jesse is still a no show. I decide to take life into my own hands and get my own food and coffee.. and maybe some Advil cause that headache still isn't gone. My DJ shift doesn't start till 11 that night so hopefully this pesky headache will be gone by then. Since I'm already in somewhat day appropriate clothes all I need to do is find my hangover sunglasses and comb my fingers through my sex hair. Opening the door I prepare myself for the light of the hallway to affect my vison momentarily and make my way to the deck where the all you can eat buffet is at. I settle for some chicken nuggets and coffee that tasted like it was made a week ago before I head back to my room. When I open the door I hear the opening credits to Jesse's favorite movie _The Breakfast Club _coming from our 20 inch flat screen. Being Jesse's wing woman and rooming with him for the past 3 years I know Jesse's ways of bedding women, and his favorite method is movie-cations. Always starting with _The Breakfast Club_ and ending with Jesse's hand up some girl's shirt. Jesse however believes in the happy ending where the guy gets the girl, so normally his one night stands turn into relationships that last for months until he decides the girl isn't the one meant for him. Knowing all this and of course hearing a very feminine giggle come from my room I know that Jesse is working on getting laid or getting a phone number. So, I quickly but silently close the door in front of me and decide that maybe my pale skin could use some rays. Drinking the shit that the ship passes as freshly brewed coffee, I make my way over to one of the many pools that the ship has and lay down on the chair farthest away from anyone. Hating myself for not having my laptop to make mixes I instead plug my oversized headphones into my phone and let my mix of Titanium wash me away into my memories.

I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by a little girl that can't find her mommy. I check my phone and see that its 3:30 and flinch at the pain I'm in. My skin is as red as this little girl's hair. Realizing that I haven't replied I take off my headphones and ask her what her name is. "Sarah," she says in the cutest little voice that still can't properly pronounce the "r" in her name causing me to giggle.

"Well Sarah, where did you last see your mommy?" I ask this little girl as her lower lip starts quivering. She points over to the buffet where no one is at and I begin to worry. "Okay hun, we'll find your mom," I promise her as I grab her hand and take the little red head to the nearest communications desk. I walk up to the blonde lady working at the desk and smile apologetically as she hangs up her phone. "Hi, I Beca Mitchell and this little girl can't find her mom." I say while pointing to the munchkin standing beside me. "I was just wondering if you could call over the intercom and say her name for me?" I ask the middle aged lady who looks like she has something better to do than help me.

"Sure thing, what's her name?" The blonde woman asks me with her eyebrows raised in a questionable manner.

"Sarah, ummm what's your last name sweetheart?" I ask the girl beside me.

"Sarah Hamilton." She says with a shaky voice and watery eyes. The lady behind the desks grabs the phone beside her and pushes a button.

"Attention please, a little girl named Sarah Hamilton can't find her mom and is waiting at the communications desk in the center of the main deck. Thank you." The lady smile at me and carries on with her business.

I kneel down to the little girl and start talking, "Okay hun, I have to go back to my room do you think you'll be okay here?" I ask Sarah. That's when she hugs me and begins to cry into my shoulder. I decided my room could wait so I sit there with Sarah trying to calm the poor girl down as we wait for the mother. It's only takes mere minutes for me to hear someone running up and shouting the girls name in a pure panic.

"Sarah! Hunny are you okay? I've been worried sick. Don't you dare ever leave my side again, I'm going to have to put a leash on you!" I hear a faintly familiar voice on my right side say and I try to pry the little girl off of me. When thet's no use I decide to just pick up Sarah and turn around to stare down the mother that could ever lose her child. I stop in my tracks when I notice the all too familiar fiery red hair and sky blue eyes that left me breathless every time I looked into them my freshman year of college.

"Chloe?" I manage to get out of my mouth before I'm crushed into one of those famous Chloe Beale bear hugs. Or is it Chloe Hamilton now?

**Thanks for reading guys! Like I said this is my first ever fanfic and I plan on writing Bechloe fluff, because I ship these two hard. Leave reviews please! I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I actually got followers and favorites and even two reviews. I know that's not a whole bunch but it's more than I expected. It makes me feel great that other people are actually interested in my story other than myself. Thanks guys you the real MVP. Okay on to chapter two.**

I was getting lost in the scent of strawberry shampoo that I had always connected to being in the presence of Chloe Beale when I heard Sarah squealing, "Momma, you're squishing me!" I had completely spaced that fact that Sarah was in the middle of this bone crushing hug that Chloe was giving me and I'm pretty sure Chloe forgot too, because after hearing Sarah, Chloe immediately let go. I open my eyes that I didn't even realize that I had closed and glance at Sarah, who somehow ended up in the taller red head's arms. I finally built up the courage to look at Chloe, to completely look at her in all of her natural beauty. She hasn't changed at all except for the fact that she was wearing mom appropriate clothes instead of a skimpy bikini that I know she would look good in. I look at her holding her daughter and take in every single detail about her. Her red hair that is tied into a messy bun that's now almost completely fallen out, her crystal blue eyes that look straight through me, the way her chest is moving from the running she just did, and they small beads of sweat running down her face from the heat of the day. She was one hot mess. While I'm taking in the curves of her lips I realize that they're saying my name and I finally wake up from my day dream.

"Beca Mitchell, you have no idea how thankful I am for you. I was worried sick that Sarah would be with some pervert and it turns out that she finds my long lost best friend from college. I could just kiss you for staying with my little angel." Chloe gets out in one breath that leaves me speechless for a few seconds.

"Well what's stopping you?" I ask her with my famous smirk and a wink that leaves her blushing. I've always been the straight forward girl that never gets nervous but this redhead is leaving butterflies in my stomach. After I realize she doesn't plan on replying any time soon I begin speaking again. "I didn't know you had a kid."

"Well there's a lot that has changed about me Mitchell," Chloe replies with a smirk of her own. "But I guess that's what happens when you graduate from college. You lose touch with people that mean the most." She is now looking at me with a sad smile and brushes some lose strands of hair out of her eyes. That's when I notice the lack of a wedding ring on her finger. I don't realize I'm staring at her hand until I hear her speak again. "Yes, I was married. I got married right after I found out I was pregnant with this one." She says while poking her daughter's nose. "I basically got married right out of college, it didn't last long. Tom and I were never a very good couple, we just enjoyed the.." Chloe catches herself before saying anything R rated in front of her daughter, "activities that came with being a couple. But physical attraction never lasts that long. He dumped his daughter and I soon after he found out the married life wasn't the life for him." I see tears starting to brim in Chloe's eyes and I realize how hard this must have been for her.

"I'm so sorry Chlo." I flinch at the old nickname that I gave Chloe and how easy it rolled out of my mouth. I take a step closer to her and brush my thumb on her cheeks to get rid of the tears that fell. "Let's catch up on each other's lives, yeah?" Chloe is looking down but shakes her head with a small smile. "It's a deal then, you and me tonight. Come to the club when it opens. I'll make sure they let you in. I start my DJ shift at 11 so it should give us a few hours to catch up." Then I realize she has a fucking daughter and try to take back my invite. "Oh shit…shoot. Oh shoot I totally blanked out the fact that you have a kid now! We can do whatever you want Red. I just want to see you." I am a nervous wreck by this time and begin to study my shoes.

Chloe grabs my arm with her free hand and says, "OH that is totes okay! I can just have Aubrey watch Sarah tonight. She owes me anyways considering it's her fault I lost Sarah." I laugh at this and give her a questioning look. Chloe begins to blush remembering that she had just lost her daughter on a ship and begins to explain. "Well you see, Aubrey bought these tickets for my birthday and insisted on going with me, which is totally okay because she has been my rock ever since Tom left. But I lost her at the buffet and couldn't find her. I was trying to call Bree and turn my back for one second and when I turn back around Sarah is gone!" Chloe is getting really into her story and begins using hand motions. "I hung up my phone and began searching for Sarah but I couldn't find her and began to panic. That's when I heard the announcement and I began running." I feel bad considering I was about to give her the lecture of her life before I found out it was Chloe and became the victim of a Beale hug.

I try to come up with something to say to make her feel better about losing her daughter but decide bitchiness and sarcasm is more my speed. I lower my voice and brush my lips against Chloe's ear so Sarah won't hear me, "So the bitch of Barden is on this cruise ship and I will have to abandon ship if I want to get away from her?" She smacks my arm at my comment and I laugh. This is an inside joke because I used to hate Aubrey but after finals we grew close and I actually considered her a good friend.

"Yes Bree is on board and is in trouble once I find her." Chloe looks around and frowns. I give one of my rare smiles at her and lean back because we were still considerably close.

"Once you find the blonde beast tell her I say hi." I smirk at Chloe's annoyed grunt. "Well it's getting late and I'm in last night's clothes so I'm gunna head back to my room and get ready for this super-hot redhead that I'm supposed to see tonight." I wink at her and giggle at how red her face grows. I give her a fake salute and a wink before I begin my journey back to my room but before I even completely turn around my around is being grabbed. I'm suddenly spun around and back in Chloe's arms as I breathe in her shampoo one last time.

"I don't plan on losing you again Beca. You're staying in my life if you want to or not. I've missed you so much." I hear doubt lacing her voice and I just hug her harder. "I'll be there right when that club opens. Don't you dare be late." She lets go of me and gives me a small but sincere smile. I don't know what to say so instead I just grab her hand and give it a small kiss before turning on my heels and leaving. This feels like the start of something that I never expected, but I have missed that redhead so much.

I barge into my room this time not caring if Jesse has a girl and open my closet. I side glance over at Jesse's side of the room and see him laying down with a goofy grin on his face and his phone in hand. I internally debate if I want to hear who Jesse is after this time but decide that it's a wing woman's duty to be involved. "So, who's the lucky lady?" I ask while rummaging through my closet. Jesse is in his own little world though so I decide to throw a shoe at him. He dodges the shoe barely and glares at me.

"Dude what the hell?!" Jesse asks while tossing my shoe back.

I look at him and shake my head, "I said, who's the lucky lady?" With that question comes back the goofy grin on Jesse's face.

"You'll never guess who I ran into at the buffet line." Jesse smiles proudly. "Thee Aubrey Posen from BU! And she was actually hitting on me. You know I was in love with that girl freshman year." I stare at Jesse shocked by this new information.

"Are you guys going to see each other again?" I ask a little hesitant.

Jesse laughs at this question and I give him a puzzled look. "Of course we are you weirdo! She's one of those aca-girls, I'm one of those aca-guys and we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable." He says while shaking his head like he agrees with his own words. I look at him and start laughing and he looks like a kicked puppy.

"You do realize you said the exact same thing to me freshman year right?" I ask him.

"I did. But this time it's true. I can feel it. Plus she's straight as a board while you, my friend, are as straight as a rainbow." He has a point. I give him a salute and smile at his weirdness.

"Well, hopefully you weren't going to see her tonight because she is watching Chloe Beale's daughter while I hang out with the redhead." I look at him and see shock on his face. He knows I have been in love with that bubbly redhead since freshman year and he punches my arm playfully.

"Lucky for you I love kids, so I'll just volunteer to help Aubrey while you make your move on that redhead of yours," he winks at me and grabs his phone. I smile at my roommate and grab the clothes that I have decided to wear for tonight. Nothing fancy, just a black and white plaid button up, skinny jeans, and combat boots. I wave at him and head to the shower that is much needed. Tonight is going to be aca-awesome.

**There you guys go! Chapter 2 is up and I am super excited. I'll try to update as much as possible cause I have all these ideas in my head that I don't want to lose. Next chapter is the club! Some backstory will happen with Chloe. Thanks for reading guys, make good choices! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Damn two updates in one day!? I'm on a roller-coaster that goes nowhere but up my friend. I'm trying to update as much as possible before I go back to school in a week. *tear* Okay enjoy chapter 3.**

I exit the shower with my clothes on and my hair wrapped up in a towel pausing the music that was playing on my phone. I look up from my phone and guess whose tongue I see being shoved down my best friend's throat. Aubrey Posen, gross. I shield my eyes with my arms and start making gagging noises and smirk when I hear Aubrey jump off of Jesse's bed. "Oh my gosh Jesse! I can't believe you didn't tell me Beca was your roommate, or that she was in the shower." She makes a face of disgust probably imagining what I could have walked into, and starts walking towards me. I then receive my _second_ hug of the day, I've reached my hugging quota for the next two years. Aubrey smells like expensive shampoo and just a little bit too much perfume but I don't really mind. She lets go of me quickly which I'm thankful for, and begins studying me. "Well you still have your ear monstrosities but I don't see any new additional piercings to your body. What about tattoos? Any more areas on your body that is permanently marked? I smirk and nod my head lifting my shirt up to reveal a tattoo on my right hip that says, _Titanium_ in cursive. She looks at it a little puzzled, not understanding the meaning behind this simple tattoo. Obviously Chloe didn't tell her everything, and that made me surprisingly happy. Like we had our own inside stories that were special and that no one else knew about. I drop my shirt and look at her waiting for a smart remark, but all I get is a super confused looking Aubrey. "You know I've actually seen a tattoo really close to that one. I like it." I'm sure I looked a little shocked because she laughed and changed the subject before I could say more. "So Beca, why are you decked out in plaid on this fine evening?" I roll my eyes at her and sit down to start doing my hair and make-up.

"Well actually Bree, I ran into a slightly disheveled red head earlier today when her kid couldn't find her mommy. I just happened to be the knight in shining armor that protected _Sarah_ while waiting for her mom to come to the communications desk to claim the little sucker." I smirk at Aubrey's speechless reaction and continue my story. "We kind of made plans to hang out tonight while her no show best friend watches the little one for her. Actually she was still searching for the friend when I left to get ready. Have you seen Chloe lately Bree?" Aubrey's shocked face was priceless as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Jesse I had so much fun and I hope we can do this again but right now I have a feeling I'm in trouble with a ginger and I really don't want my soul taken. So I'll talk to you later." Aubrey says all of this while grabbing her coat, her sunglasses and dialing someone on the phone, she smiles and waves at Jesse and gives me a worried look before she presses the phone to her ear and leaves the room. She's in deep shit.

"Dude I got to get ready for tonight, so either leave the room or don't talk to me while I'm doing my make-up. You know I can't talk and apply eyeliner at the same time." I threaten Jesse as I begin to brush through my hair.

Jesse looks a bit hurt but soon grins at me and says, "Actually I got to make some plans for tomorrow. I'll see you later weirdo." I smirk at his child like excitement and turn my head back to the mirror as the door closes.

"Alright Beca, it's time to make up for lost time," I look in the mirror and give myself a pep talk before I begin working on my make-up. The club on the ship opens at 8 and its only 5:30. I have 2 and a half hours until I see Chloe and I'm probably going to need that long just to build up the courage to see her again. Here goes nothing.

I had just given security my laptop to hold until my shift starts and I was looking for an open spot at the bar. I figured I could use a shot before seeing Chloe, but that is going to have to wait because I see a flash of red hair on my right side. I spin around on my heels and smile at Chloe. She is in a pale blue dress that makes her eyes stand out even more. The dress ends just above her knees and the front dips down just enough to tease your eyes but not too much to be considered trashy. Her hair is let down in loose curls and she has just enough make-up on to highlight her face. Chloe Beale is breathtaking. My mouth fell open and she noticed because she winks at me and asks, "Like what you see Mitchell?" After I pick my jaw up and control my eyes from wondering her body to much I try to play it off cool and smirk at the redhead.

I think of some sarcastic comeback for her but decide maybe honesty is the best way to go, "I always have, Red." It must have been the right choice because she dips her head down and smiles. "Would you like to have a drink with me?" I ask her as I point towards a small table near the bar.

"Of course, just don't get me too drunk I have a kid." Chloe replies with a hip bump as she passes me. This girl will be the death of me...

We walk towards the table and I pull out the chair for her. "M'lady," I gesture towards the chair and wait for her to sit down before I push the seat in. I walk up to the bar and order her a mimosa and me a vodka and coke, and walk back to the table with a drink in each hand. She takes the drink with a nod.

"How'd you remember this is my favorite? And I could have paid for my own Beca." Chloe scolds me and I just roll my eyes at her.

"Do you really think I'd let you pay? I invited you so I pay for everything, end of discussion." I hold my breath waiting for her to reply but she doesn't, she just smiles and takes a drink instead, which means I won. "You know I tried calling you." I can see her tense at the change of subject. "I mean after you graduated, I did try staying in touch. You just never called back." I feel vulnerable, bad ass Beca does not get vulneralble..ever. Chloe shifts in her seat and begins playing with her thumb ring. WAIT! My thumb ring. I grab her hand and study the ring. "What the hell? I thought I lost that when we had that Bella's party?"

Chloe looks and our attached hands and I move back to my original position. "Actually you gave it to me. I mean you were totally shit faced and I should have gave it back but I just love it. If you want it back you can have it," she says while trying to take the ring off. I internally swoon at the fact that she kept my ring after all these years and still wears it.

"Na Red, you keep it. It looks better on you anyways." I grab her hands so they stop moving and set them on the table. Chloe looks at me sadly and begins playing with the ring again, then I remember why I noticed it in the first place.

Chloe bites her bottom lip nervously, which I find absolutely adorable and she begins to speak. "I wanted to keep in touch with you. I wanted to keep in touch with all of the Bella's but Tom was really controlling. He didn't want me to hang out with you guys anymore because I was past that stage of my life and I should have been focusing more on him. Aubrey however," Chloe smirks at the memory of her best friend. "She was stubborn as hell and insisted that we meet up for coffee. Tom didn't like the idea but I think he was more scared of Aubrey than I was of him. So he let me see her, and she became my refuge. When Tom and I fought I always ended up staying at her house. She is the only person I have other than Sarah." Chloe looks down and I see her lip quivering. I grab her hands and squeeze them gently.

"No she's not, you have me now and I'll never leave you Chlo." She looks up and gives me a weak smile but her eyes are brimming with tears. I reach over the table and wipe them away. "You're way to amazing to be crying." I gently place my hand on her neck and stroke her cheek with my thumb. I lean back in my chair and say, "Enough about Tom, he doesn't deserve your time anyways. What else have you been up too? I'm sure your life is a lot more exciting than mine." Her eyes light up as she begins talking, she tells me about her job as a therapist, her daughter, and how she has even tried out acting. She tells me all about how after Tom left she moved in with Aubrey in her three room apartment because her house had too many bad memories. I listen to her and I smile and nod. I'm totally infatuated with Chloe Beale and I cannot take my eyes off of her as she speaks passionately about how she saved a life one time by talking them out of suicide. That's until I notice two other drinks at Chloe's side and the waitress bringing another.

"Courtesy of the gentleman over there." The waitress says while giving Chloe the drink. I'm waiting for Chloe to do something but she just keeps talking about her life.

"Uhh Red, I think you have an admirer over there." I nod my head towards the man that's trying to get Chloe's attention without success. I feel jealousy surge through that he was making moves on her right in front of me. Why am I feeling jealous? She's not even with me, calm down Beca you're acting crazy.

Chloe just sets the drink aside and gives me a puzzled look. "So? I'm not going to drink them. I haven't touched one all night. I don't know why he keeps trying." I turn my head towards the guy and study him. His hair is black and styled to perfection, he has a five o'clock shadow that suites him very nicely, and he's dressed in clothes that I could only dream of owning. I'm totally lost as to why she is shutting him down. I mean if I was straight, I'd do him.

I look at her and say, "You know you can talk to him. I would understand." I barely believe myself when it comes out of my mouth but I have no right to be jealous. She looks at me like I just said the dumbest thing in the world.

"I came to this club to see you not some sleaze ball with nice hair. He obviously doesn't get the hint. I fully intend on going home by myself tonight. After you start your shift of course." She says it so sternly that I can't help but believe her. "As a matter of fact if you'll excuse me I need to go clear the air."

Chloe gets out of her chair and takes one of the drinks. She walks towards the nicely dressed man and they begin talking. The man gives me a death glare and says something to Chloe. It must not have been nice because she throws the drink on him and walks away. "What a douche bean! I can't believe he said that!" Her face is as red as her hair by now and I'm a little scared of the redhead.

"What happened? Why are you so mad?" I ask her somewhat excited to hear her answer. Chloe whose face was back to normal begins to blush at my question. This just makes ever more curious. "Well, spit it out Red!"

"I walked over there and told him in the nicest way possible to stop buying me drinks but he refused to take no for an answer. He even tried to flag down a waitress to order me _another_ drink. I was getting impatient so I told him to go fuck himself. He then said that that's what I was for. I didn't know what else to do so I told him I was gay and that you were my girlfriend. That's when he looked at you, but when he looked back at me as asked if he could watch while we made a scissor sandwich. A SCISSOR-FUCKING-SANDWICH! That's when I poured the drink on him and left." Chloe looks slightly embarrassed and looks down at her feet. I busted out laughing and she glares at me.

After I can contain my laughter I ask, "What kind of lesbian actually does the scissor position anyways?" We both start laughing at this until tears are rolling out of our eyes. "And by the way Chlo, if you ever need a fake girlfriend or a girlfriend just in general, I'm here for you." I wink at her and get up to get my second drink of the night. When I get back she looks deep in thought so I interrupt her, "Hey, after I finish this drink and have a slight buzz, would you do me the honors of dancing with me until my shift starts?" She smiles at me and nods her head. I down my drink and grab her hands and pull her to the already filled dance floor.

We begin dancing and don't stop for hours. Most of the time my hands are on her hips pulling her close to me while she's swinging them to the music. I don't want to end but I hear the DJ announce that he would be ending in 20 minutes and that DJ BEX would be taking over. I groan in Chloe's hair and pull her towards the DJ booth. She's looking at me with an amused look and I raise my eyebrows. "DJ BEX?" She asks me with a slight giggle to her voice.

"I came up with that from the nickname you gave me at Barden. I just changed the spelling from b-e-c-s to b-e-x to make me look cooler." I shrug my shoulders to make it not seem like a big deal. "I know you need to get back to your kid but I was wondering if you would stay for the first song? And give me your phone number so I can text you." I look at her at wait for her answer.

"Of course! To both questions." She grabs a pen from her purse and writes her number on my hand. I rub it to test if it will be there in the morning and it surprisingly doesn't smudge.

"Well the second wasn't a question, I was kind of going to make you give me your number no matter what. I'm not losing you from my life for another 4 years Chlo, get used to it." I say this in my most serious town because I am serious about her. She hugs me tight then lets go. I drag her up to the booth where they put my laptop and begin setting everything up. The twenty minutes went by rather quickly and it was time for me to introduce myself.

"Hey you crazy partiers! Are you ready to rock this boat?!" I yell into the microphone and place my headphones around my neck. When the crowd screams I start the music. "This first song is one of my old mash ups and has a special meaning for me. Hope you enjoy it!" I place my headphone on and let the upbeat remix of Titanium blare into my ears. I take a glance at Chloe and see her dancing to the beat with a grin on her face. Once the song is almost over I blend in another song to keep the crowd jumping and look at Chloe. She grabs my hands and pulls me close, just like freshman year.

"Beca Mitchell, you have no idea what that song did to me. I'm going to go now and…take care of business before I jump you in front of this crowd." I swallow hard when I hear her words. Did she mean that?

"I'll see you tomorrow Red. Don't have too much fun without me," I wink at her and she gives me a very seductive smile. Is she even into girls? I'll have to find out later. She gives me one last long and hard hug before shaking her ass and walking away. My shift lasts until 3 a.m. and it only just started, I had a long night ahead of me. As for Chloe's comments? I'd just have to take a cold shower later.

I turned down three girls tonight..THREE girls! Two days ago I would have left with all three of them and practiced my multitasking skills. Now, I don't want any of them. What's happening to me?

**I have an idea where I'm going with this, it's just going to take a while to get there. I've always enjoyed writing longs stories so expect quite a few chapters in this story. Unless you guys want me to get straight to the point. I'll do whatever you guys want but I personally enjoy writing Bechloe fluff. Sorry not sorry. Thanks for reading guys! Make good choices.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just love all of you guys! I hate to be **_**that**_** person but honestly your reviews keep me going guys. I read all of them with a huge smile on my face. Thanks for taking time out of your day to make this ginger smile. (Yes I'm a redhead) I swear someday I'll stop with the A/Ns but I just think you guys need to know how awesome you guys are. This chapter is a little bit longer than my others and I plan on having longer chapters in the future. Alright here's chapter four!**

I woke up that morning, or afternoon considering it was already 1 o'clock, with a smile on my face. It soon was removed though, when I remembered the way Chloe was acting towards me last night. She was straight up flirting with me (or dare I say "gay up flirting" with me). Did she mean any of it or was she just doing it because she was slightly intoxicated? Yes she was a little tipsy, she drank all three drinks that I bought her. But she left the three that Tall Dark and Creepy bought her at the table…or on his face. This again makes me feel like I actually have a chance with the beautiful redhead which I obviously don't. I mean look at me and look at her. Bad Ass Beca does not act like this. I'm normally the confident one but she makes me so nervous in her presence. I need to get my shit in check because within one day that that redhead came running back into my life (literally), I have turned back into the awkward teenager that didn't know how to act around girls. Fuck this I'm going back to bed.

Alright its 3 o'clock and I need food. I get out of bed and throw some sweat pants on and pull a hoodie over the sports bra I was sleeping in. Then I grab my hangover sunglasses so I don't have to worry about make-up and place my headphones on my neck as I walk out the door. First stop is the never ending buffet that I have officially claimed to be my life saver on this ship. It has been almost completely raided of all the good stuff, like chicken nuggets, so I settle for three slices of cold cheese pizza and coffee. I have two slices in my right hand the other slice is dangling out of my mouth because obviously, my hand is too tiny to carry three slices. With my right hand full have the coffee cup in my left hand. I'm turning around and "UMPH!" I freaking spill the coffee all over myself and the idiot who was obviously in my bubble. I'm about to throw as many curse words that I know at this person until I look up. Fan-fucking-tastic.. Chloe Beale, always ready to barge into my life and make it more of a mess than it was before. "I prefer the way we met freshman year. At least there wasn't spilled coffee everywhere and pizza up my nose. Actually if I remember right there was a very hot redhead in my shower forcing me to sing with her." I smirk at her adorable blush and pick myself off the ground.

While I'm picking pizza out of my hair, Chloe starts talking, "I'm so sorry! That is not what was supposed to happen at all." She frowns as she looks at the mess around us. "It was actually going to be super cute until you fucking turned around Beca!" She has a fire in her eyes that makes me chuckle. "I was gunna put my arms around your waist and you were going to love it!" My smile turns in to a confused face while I think, _is that flirting?_

I give her an amused look as I say, "I don't think that would have ended well either. I start throwing punches when people surprise me." I point at her accusingly and she looks down with a smile. I then notice her holding her arm and realize it's _super_ red. "Shit, did the coffee burn you Chlo? I didn't know it was that hot, it only got my hoodie." I grab her arm and it is indeed, very burnt. "Let's take care of your arm, yeah?" She bites her bottom lip and nods her head trying to hide the pain she's in. "Follow me, I'll take you to my room." I grab her hand and lead her to the deck below us where my room is.

We make it to my room and I gently nudge her to sit on my bed. I run to the bathroom where the first aid kit is at and bring it with me. I sit on the bed beside her and gently rub some ointment on the burn that is nearly blistered. We sit there in comfortable silence as I slowly wrap her arm. Then she starts speaking, "You know I really missed you Becs. All those years I always felt like I was missing something in my life, and just a day ago I realized it was you. You were and still are, one of my closest friends. When this ship gets back to land at the end of this week I don't want that to be the end of us." Chloe is biting her lip again and she stares at me with those beautiful blue eyes, I'm rendered speechless. I'm so tempted to place my lips on hers, to make her stop biting her lower lip and instead have her bite mine. Instead, I put my thumb on her lips. She looks at me a little confused.

"If you keep biting your lip, you're either going to swallow yourself whole or make your lip bleed." She laughs at me and finally quits biting her lip. I still have my thumb brushing her bottom lip though. They're just as soft as they look. I finally gain the self-control to take my hand away. I sit cross legged on my bed studying my hands that are in my lap. "I always wondered why you never called back. I never forgot about you, or our jokes. And every time _Titanium _is on the radio I smile like a fool." I hesitate before I tell her this next part. "Damn it Chloe, I even have a tattoo that I got because of you. After you graduated college I decided college wasn't worth the time if I didn't get to see you. I left in the middle of the school year and moved to California. I was trying to get rid of all the memories that came with that damn college." I'm getting very into my speech I don't realize her head perk up at the mention of my tattoo. "Chloe I lo…liked you so much freshman year. You have no idea."

Chloe blew off my last sentence, thankfully, and instead prodded about my tattoo. "Hold up, what is this tattoo that you're talking about?" I roll my eyes and lift up my hoodie and pull down my sweats so she can see the small tattoo on my right hip. Her fingers gently brush my tattoo and my skin gets goose bumps. My breathing hitches at her touch and I wish she didn't pull away but she does. When she reaches for her shirt however, I'm pretty sure I let out an inaudible groan. "No way! I got a tattoo like that after I graduated. Aubrey didn't like the idea but she went with me anyways." She takes her shirt off revealing a light blue lace bra that leaves my head spinning. Chloe turns around and then I see the small tattoo right in between her shoulder blades. _We are Titanium _was written in cursive that was very similar to mine. It's my turn to touch her tattoo and I'm pleased with the goose bumps that I left on her back. She slowly puts her shirt back on and I can't help but let my eyes roam her body. She is breath taking. Her tan and toned back flexes while she moves and I love the way it looks. Once she puts her shirt back on she looks at me excitedly, "It's like we were _meant_ to be in each other's lives!" I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"You are absolutely adorable Chloe Beale," I shake my head and look at her. She smiles at me and grabs my arm.

"Come on Miss Bad Ass let's go have some fun while Aubrey watches Sarah." She pulls me out of my room before I can argue and takes me to the pool.

"Chlo I'm in a hoodie that has a coffee stain! You didn't think this through very well m'dear." She looks around and smirks at me while taking off her shirt just leaving her bra. My jaw drops and I have trouble trying to argue with a stripping Chloe. "Wha- what the fuck are you doing!? Someone could see us!" She continues her strip tease and ends up in matching blue lace underwear and her bra.

"Look around, no one is on this side of the boat Becs! They're all at the party on the other side. Come on bad ass." Her voice gets husky, "Strip for me." I'm under her spell apparently because I end up in my black underwear and my sports bra waiting for her to do something. She slowly walks up to me with a smirk gracing her lips and she grabs my hand. I have no idea what she's about to so I just stand motionless, waiting. She pulls my hand up to her face and gently brushes her lips on my skin. I stare at her and that's when she smiles at me mischievously, I can't get a word out before she pulls me into the pool with her.

"You bitch!" I squeak as I begin shivering from the shock of the pool. She is wading by me and smiles radiantly before she disappears under the water. "Chlo? Chloe I swear to God if you scare me I will kill y-" I feel a hand on my leg and I'm pulled under. I resurface gasping for air and give her a death glare. I hear her giggle and my heart swells. I'm the one that made her laugh that adorable laugh, and I smile at that thought. I will make Chloe Beale my wife someday, it's inevitable. I grab her arm and realize that the wrapping is coming loose. "Chlo, you're arm.." She looks down and frowns at the slowly unraveling wrap on her arm. She begins to climb out of the pool leaving me a lovely view of her ass.. Yup it's nice. Once she's out she grabs my hand and pulls me out. We put our clothes on and grimace as they stick to our wet skin.

"Well DJ I better go get this looked at by a doctor so Aubrey doesn't flip a bitch when she sees it." I offer to go with her but she politely turns me down. "I have to get the kid too. Are you spinning again tonight?" I nod my head and she smiles. "Great! When Sarah is asleep maybe I'll come by and listen to my favorite DJ." I eagerly smile at her. We're about to part ways when she of course, grabs my arm and spins me in for a hug. "Save me a spot at the booth, DJ." I'm about to say something when I feel a pair of lips on my cheek. I can feel heat rush towards my face as she smiles and walks away.

**That Night:**

I swear I'm trying to focus on spinning I really am, but with Chloe on my right side grinding up to me it's kind of hard to focus on the music. She is beyond shit faced at this time and I'm almost worried she's on the verge of alcohol poisoning. She eventually stops dancing on me and heads towards the bar. I watch her as she goes and study her figure while she leans up on the bar. She's wearing booty shorts and a crop top that is definitely not mom appropriate, and I love it. She looks amazing, apparently other people thought the same thing because a drunk guy walks past her and decides to grab her ass. I'm beyond furious and so is she. She chases down the guy and starts yelling at him, in her drunk state she probably didn't even make sense. The guy apparently found her little spat quite amusing because he just winks at her and walks away. I have twenty minutes before the club closes so I just make a quick playlist that will last that long and jump out of the booth. I walk up to Chloe and grab her arms to make her blood shot eyes focus on me. I tell Chloe in a gentle voice, "Chlo, you need to go up to the DJ booth and wait for me. I'll walk you to your room but first, I really need to do something."

I chase down the sleaze ball that walked over to the bar and grab his arm to get his attention. "I think you should leave."

The guy that reeks of alcohol looks at me and slowly rakes his eyes over my body. "Well sweetheart, that depends if you'll be leaving with me," The asshole winks at me. I have to admit he was a smooth talker for being so hopelessly drunk and it pisses me off. I look at his relaxed body slouched against the bar and decide to go for it. I punch him in the jaw with my left hand.

"Ow, ow, fucking hell that hurt!" I lean over and hold my fist with my right hand. When I look up however I see the drunk bastard on the ground struggling to get up and I smirk at my victory.

I hurry over to the DJ booth and see Chloe pouting in the corner. I walk over to her and tilt her chin up with my hand. "Hey Red, how bout we get out of here a little early?" She looks at me and gives a small nod. I wave over a bouncer that I'm friends with and explain the situation to him. He agrees to finish up for me as long as I told the club I was leaving early. I agree and walk up to the turntables where the microphone is at. "Alright partiers of the Princess Caribbean it's been real! But I need to leave a little early because this one over here is a little too drunk to get home on her own." I motion towards Chloe who is basically leaning on me. "I hope you guys don't mind but I have DJ Bouncer over here that will take over for me until this club closes tonight! Thank you guys and good night!" I show the bouncer how to turn off the equipment considering that's all he really needed to do and ask him to keep my laptop until my next session. After I'm sure he won't ruin my career I grab Chloe's hand and head for the exit.

Once we're away from the noise of the club I stop and face Chloe. "Chlo, where is your room?" I ask the intoxicated redhead. She starts giggling and leans in close to me. She begins twirling my hair in between her fingers.

"I always thought you had nice hair." She leans in closer and takes a deep breath, "It even smells good." I blush at her closeness and gently push her away.

"Hun, even though I'm _really_ enjoying your flirtatious actions I really need to get you to bed. Where is your room?" She is unwilling to share this information with me however and is instead clamping her lips shut and making a zipping motion with her hand. "Fuck Chlo you're such a pain."

She looks at me with a seductive smile and says, "I wanna go home with _you _DJ." That is very tempting and I begin leading her towards my room when I remember she has a sleeping daughter waiting for her. I get a very good idea and make Chloe give me her phone. She's reluctant but finally gives in when I threaten to tickle her. I scroll though her contacts until I find Bree's number. I begin texting the blonde.

**Me: Hey Bree this is Beca, and Chloe is literally shit faced right now and won't tell me what room she's staying in. I'm going to have to take her to my room but I was wondering if you could just keep check on Sarah tomorrow morning while Chlo sleeps off her hangover. I'm counting on you devil woman! **

Without expecting a reply considering its 3 a.m I give Chloe back her phone and all but carry her back to my room. Once I finally get the ginger in the room I lay her on the bed and walk towards my closet. "Here, change into this your outfit looks a little uncomfortable." I give her shorts and a large T shirt and begin searching for my own sleeping outfit. I'm about to head to the bathroom but Chloe is already in her bra and barely there underwear. She pulls her shorts up and then reaches behind her back. Before I know what's going on Chloe is completely naked from the waist up. I avert my eyes and squeal, "Shit Chlo! You could have warned me." She taps my shoulder and much to my dismay she is fully clothed again. She looks adorable in my clothes might I add.

She gives me an unimpressed look and says, "Relax DJ, it's not like you haven't seen all of this before." She motions towards her body and gives a slight wiggle. "Besides, even if I am a mom I still feel confident about _all of this_." She again motions towards her body and winks at me.

I blush slightly and say, "You still should be." She smiles and crawls into bed.

I realize Jesse isn't in his bed and see a note on his pillow. I reach down and grab the note. I read in messy handwriting, **Hey Becs, you remember how I made plans for today? Well it totally worked and I'll be staying at Aubrey's room tonight if you know what I mean. ;) **I silently gag at the thought and throw the note back on the bed.

After changing in my own clothes I crawl into Jesse's bed and pull the covers over me. Thinking it was best if I gave the redhead her own bed, and the fact that if I slept in the same bed as her I might jump her in the middle of the night. Chloe sits up straight and looks at me curiously. "Um what do you think you're doing?" She asks me in a stern voice.

I give her a confused look and say sarcastically, "Well Red, I was thinking about sleeping." She scoffs at me and opens up her covers.

"Come here, I'm a cuddler." She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I laugh. I'm going over the pros and cons of snuggling up to Chloe Beale in my head when I hear her huff. I look at her and smile at her presence. She still has the covers opened up and her lower lip jutted out in the best puppy dog look ever. I immediately leave Jesse's bed and climb into my own as Chloe throws the covers over me. I reach over and turn the lamp off and lay still in bed. I'm about to pass out when I feel Chloe curl up to me. I decide that if drunk Chloe wants to cuddle with me then Chloe is going to get the full effect of a Beca embrace. I turn to face her and gently nudge her to turn around. Once her back is facing me I pull her in close and place one hand on her stomach and slowly draw circles on a patch of skin that is showing. I bury my head into her neck and still smell a faint scent of strawberry shampoo.

I close my eyes and let out a content sigh. I hear Chloe's breath even out and decide that I could definitely get used to this. Before I fall into a deep slumber I breath out an "I love you Chloe Beale." That was the best sleep that I had ever gotten.

**I swear I am going somewhere with this story. I'm just having some fun while I'm at it. I wanted to add more to this chapter but its already in the morning and I'm tired! Thanks for reading, I love you all. Until next time, make good choices!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a shorter chapter but I do believe you will enjoy the content. Something productive finally happened. Yay! I wish I could write a longer chapter but I actually did something today only leaving me time to write this in the early morning. Alright on to chapter five.**

I wake up to the feeling of my hand being touched. I slowly open my eyes and realize that I'm still snuggled up to the back of Chloe. I look down to her stomach where my hand is and realize she is playing with it. She keeps stroking my fingers and messing with my ring finger. I find this adorable and don't really want to make her stop but then I look at the time and realize it's already 12:30 in the afternoon. I feel my stomach grumble and decide it's time to get food, so I say, "Having fun there Red?" She keeps playing with my hand and looks back at me with a blinding smile. I pull my hand away from her and poke her nose. She apparently doesn't like this because she scrunches up her nose adorably and swats my hand away.

She turns around and nudges her head into the curve of my neck as I wrap my arms around her. She starts slowly tickling my arms with her fingers and says, "You have the most adorable hands. They're so small and delicate looking and yet you're able to mix at those turntables like a pro. I was just wondering what else those hands could do." I stiffen at her remark and internally debate on what to say. I decide to play it off like I didn't catch the very sexual remark.

I move back so I can look at her and give her my best thinking face while I stroke my invisible beard. "Well, I can juggle." She looks at me excitedly and jumps out of bed, my body already missing the contact.

Chloe runs around my room until she returns with three small round objects. "Show me, you circus midget!" I hold my hand to my chest in mock offense of her comment and quickly grab the balls from her hands. I sit up in the bed and start throwing the balls in a rhythm. I'm actually pretty good at juggling so I was able to watch Chloe's reaction instead of the balls. I smile a genuine smile at the sight of her. She was looking at me so intensely with a light in her eyes. I get a brilliant idea and randomly throw a ball at her. She was so interested in watching me that I totally threw her off guard and she jumps backwards. "What the hell Becs!? You scared the shit out of me." I'm laughing so hard that I'm rolling around in the bed. Suddenly I feel Chloe tickling me and I begin squealing. I try fighting back but she has a better position that me and she ends up straddling me holding my hands above my head. I'm breathing hard trying to catch my breath and I catch her staring at my tank top covered breasts. She looks up and meets my eyes and she immediately starts blushing. I take this chance to throw her off guard and flip our positions. I'm holding her hands above her head while she's giggling. She looks up at me and says, "Mmm, I could get used to this position Becs." My mouth falls open and she winks.

I don't know how to reply to her very blunt comment and instead lean down to where my lips are brushing her ear and whisper, "I win." I playfully nip at her ear and lean back up waiting for a reaction. She looks in deep thought and is staring past me. I grow concerned and say, "Chlo?"

She looks straight into my eyes with her striking blue ones and whispers something inaudible. I'm about to ask what she said, when she whispers a little bit louder, "Kiss me Beca." I'm mentally freaking out but I lean closer anyways. I slowly make my way down to her lips but stop and look at her when I'm only a few inches away from her face.

"Are you sure this is what you want Chlo? Because if not I'm willing to just be your friend. I mean I want to do this but your friendship means more than anything and I don't wanna ruin what we have wi-" My words are cut off as her lips press into mine. My eyes flutter close as I get lost into the lips of Chloe Beale.

The kiss was short but full of meaning. She gently leans her head back into the pillow and I slowly open my eyes. She gives me a shy smile and starts talking, "You wouldn't stop talking, and I really wanted to kiss you." I give her a full out smile and lean back in to fully kiss her. As our lips press together again I get butterflies in my stomach. Our lips molded together perfectly like they were meant for each other and our kiss turns into a heated make out session. My left hand grabs the back of her neck while my right is supporting my weight. Her lips part and I slowly explore the inside of her mouth with my tongue. But like all good things, the session came to an end when my cell phone started blaring out one of my mixes. I cringe at the sound and jump up to go turn off the alarm that I forgot I had set so I wouldn't miss lunch. After I turn off the sound coming out of my devil phone I notice that I have a message from Jesse.

**Wing Man: Hey weirdo! Aubrey got your text and is with Sarah right now and she wanted to let you know. I'm keeping them both company and we're at the huge pool in the center of the ship. You know the one I'm talking about. When you two realize your "toners" for each other and finally admit your feelings, you are wanted at the pool. Good luck midget! See you soon. And B T Dubs I learned toner from Bree. She's amazing Becs.**

I smile at Jesse's long text message because that's the only way Jesse _can_ text. He always has to have a wordy explanation instead of getting straight to the point. I text him back telling him we'll be at the pool in an hour and walk back towards the beautiful redhead sitting in my bed. "Who was that?" Chloe asks me with her brows furrowed.

"It was Jesse telling me he was at a pool with Sarah and Aubrey and for us to meet them there." I left out the toner part considering it was still new to me. "I told him we'd be there in an hour. I figured we both could use a shower after last night." Chloe's eyes brighten up at the mentioning of the shower and excitedly grabs my hand as she's about to say something. However before she gets anything out I yelp in pain because she grabbed my left hand and it's very bruised from last night. Chloe lets go of my hand and looks worried. I hold my hand to my chest and say, "It's nothing, I don't know if you remember this but a guy was very rude to you yesterday. I got mad and confronted him about it but that didn't end well either considering I punched him in the face." I give a faint smile.

Chloe's eyes widen and she starts talking in a scarily stern voice, "Are you kidding me Beca?! You could have gotten really hurt. He could have been an MMA fighter for all you know and you just punch him? Let me see your hand." I slowly give her my hand and she studies it for a second before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She comes back with the first aid kit and gets the ice pack. She breaks pouch inside of the pack and starts shaking it. Once it's cold she gently grabs my hand and holds it up to her face. She softly presses her lips to my knuckles then places the pack on my hand. She then puts away the kit and walks back to me with a sad expression on her face. "Becs, you gotta stop punching people that are bigger than you. I seriously worry about you. You're so brave and bold but you're so small and fragile looking. I just couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt because you were defending me." She kisses me again but doesn't allow it to get heated because she pulls back. "You need to ice that for a while. So no matter how much I want you to join me in the shower, I'm going to instead make you ice your hand while I shower. Can I borrow some clothes?" She looks at me with a questionable look and I nod my head. She grabs a pair of shorts and a tank top and heads towards the shower.

I must have fallen asleep because I'm woken up by feeling a pair of lips on my neck and wet hair in my face. She looks up at me and smiles. "You sleep like all the time Becs. I'm done with the shower and you're hand should be plenty cold now." She pulls the ice pack off of my hand and gingerly kisses it. She is so beautiful with her wet messy hair and her face free of make-up I just can't help but pull her in for another kiss.

I've had something on my mind and I lean back and grab Chloe's hand. "Chlo, I really like you. I've had a thing for you since freshman year when I saw you at the quad. You are what I want and I have never felt like this before. I see a future with you that I have never pictured with anyone else before. I know that you already know I'm gay but I just need to know if you're willing to take this relationship to the next step. I need to know that you're not just experimenting with girls because if you are then I can't handle that. I want to make things official. I want you to be my girlfriend someday. Maybe not today if that's moving too fast but someday." I take a deep breath and look down at our hands waiting for her reply.

She places a finger under my chin and tilts my head up so I look her in the eyes. "Becs, I don't care who you are or what your gender is. You have made me feel so special in these last few days, something I never felt around Tom. And you make me feel safe. I like who I like it doesn't matter the gender. I'm not just having a late lesbian college experiment phase. I'm totally into you. You mean everything to me. And of course I want to be your official girlfriend but maybe we should go on a few dates first and catch up a little bit more?" Chloe looks at me hopefully and I grin at her as I lean in to kiss her.

Once our lips part I rest my forehead on hers and say, "I'm totally okay with that." Chloe grins at me and stands up. She offers me her hand and I grab it as she pulls me up.

She spins me around and I end up leaning into her embrace. "Alright DJ, you have 40 minutes to shower and get ready. I'm taking you to officially meet my daughter." I smile and her and head to the bathroom.

Once I finish taking a shower I realize I forgot to grab clothes and I have to wrap myself in a towel. I poke my head out of the bathroom and see Chloe laying on my bed with the T.V controls in her and, a bored expression on her face. I fully open the door and walk towards my closet and her head perks up. I blush as her eyes roam my towel covered body and explain, "I forgot clothes." She giggles and goes back to browsing the channels, probably so I feel less awkward. Once I grab some clothes I go back into the bathroom to change. When I come out Chloe is in the same position. I walk up to her and kiss her forehead.

She looks up at me and grabs my hand. She pulls me into the bed until I'm on top of her and she says, "Don't ever come out of the bathroom in just a towel again unless you want me to jump you. That took all of my self-control to sit here while you were over there basically naked." My eyes widen at her candid comment and I smirk. I lean down and gently kiss her, then I get up and help her up.

I walk towards my make-up and tell Chloe, "You can use anything you need. I have one rule though. Don't talk to me when I'm doing my eyeliner. It takes a lot of work to look this good." I motion towards my wet hear and face and Chloe giggles.

"You always look good Becs." Chloe winks at me and walks towards the blow drier. We get ready together and once we're ready I hold the door open for her and we walk out of my room hand in hand. I feel my stomach grumble and stop to hold my stomach with both hands. Chloe starts laughing at me and says, "Sounds like your stomach is eating itself. Let's make a detour to the buffet." I smile and not and we walk to the buffet.

I look at Chloe and realize how much I really missed her for the past four years. If I had her in my life I'm sure I wouldn't have made some of the dumb mistake that I did. She makes me want to be a better person and I'm completely in love with her. I breathe out and catch myself whispering, "I love you," for the second time in a twelve hour time period and realize that I really am in love with the redhead. I thinks it's just too soon to say it out loud to her. Instead I kiss her on the cheek as we walk and she smiles at me.

**Thanks so much for reading. I love all you guys! And as always, make good choices. (:**


	6. Ice cream and Hot Dogs

**A/N: Short chapter but it has a lot of stuff happening. On to chapter six!**

We make it to the pool with a hot dog in one hand and our other hands tangled together by our sides. I see Jesse first because he waves at me and the other two by his side in the pool. Of course they would go swimming, Jesse is such a kid at heart. We walk over to where the group is and sit down with or feet in the water. I already finished my hot dog and Chloe was taking her last bite when I make a sexual joke about deep throating your food. She gives me a horrified looks shoves my arm. I start laughing hysterically as Jesse and the two girls swim over to us. Jesse reaches us first and looks at mine and Chloe's joined hands and smiles as he asks, "So I take it, all went well?" He gives me hopeful look and I nod my head with shy smile as he raises his fist in the air breakfast club style. "I knew it! Beca finally gets the girl and you guys will live happily ever after. You'll see." He gives us a goofy grin and nudges my leg with his elbow. "Actually Becs, it seems that we both have finally gotten the girl of our dreams." He turns his head and gives Aubrey who is blowing bubbles at Sarah a dreamy look. "She's amazing." I make a gagging sound and he tries pulling me in the water but Chloe catches me.

I glare at his smiling face and say, "Dude I will kill you if you get my clothes wet! I swear you are the most annoying human being." He frowns at me and I decide to add, "And you're my best friend so don't push your luck." He begins smiling at the added comment swims back over to Aubrey.

I can feel Chloe looking at me and I turn my head so I can look her in the eyes. She has a worried look on her face and she says, "I know I wanted you to meet Sarah but if I'm going too fast for you I understand and you can officially meet her some other day." She's biting her lip while waiting for my response. I suddenly get the urge to kiss those lips that she's biting and I glance over to Sarah who isn't paying attention at all. I lean in to Chloe quickly and give her a passionate kiss.

Once I pull away I smirk at the dreamy look she has on her face and that she isn't biting her lips anymore. I kiss her cheek and say, "You really need to stop biting your lip Chlo. I already want to kiss you all the time but when you're biting your lips that need is multiplied by like ten." She smiles and me and looks down. I sigh and go back to her original question, "Listen Red, I've never really done this relationship thing before and I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, but I promise you," grab her hand and slightly twist my body towards her, "I am going to do everything in my power to make you happy." I then kiss her hand and continue talking, "And if you want me to meet your daughter right now then I want to meet her. I know I'll love her because she's apart of you. But if you're not ready to introduce her to me then I understand that too. It's whatever you want, there's no pressure baby." I kiss her nose and wait for a response.

Chloe looks deep in thought for a second until she calls Sarah over and smiles at me. Sarah swims, or more like dog paddles due to her floaties on her arms, and grabs Chloe's leg. "What mommy?" She looks up at Chloe with her big brown eyes and I already like this little sucker.

Chloe grabs Sarah and places her small wet body on her lab. "Hunny do you remember this lady?" Sarah looks at me for a second before she brings her attention back to Chloe and nods with a shy smile. Chloe takes a deep breath and continues talking, "Well Beca is an old friend of mine and she is going to be around a lot more. Is that okay with you?" Sarah looks at me and for a second I think she's going to say no. That's until she leaps from Chloe's lap into mine and giving her own rendition of a famous Beale hug. I smile at Chloe and pull in Sarah tight.

Once she pulls her head away from my neck see give me a toothy grin and says, "I liked you when you helped me find mommy." I poke her nose and she giggles. Chloe pulls her back to her lap and whispers into Sarah's ear. Sarah looks at Chloe excitedly and nods her head. Chloe starts laughing and whispers again. Sarah comes jumping back into my lap and begins speaking excitedly, "Mommy says once we're off the boat that I could show you our house! It's huger than this boat!" I laugh at the comparison of the apartment building and look at Chloe.

She's giving me a hopeful look and I say. "Really Chlo? You want me to see where you live? Good thing I'm not a stranger you just met or I'd be a little worried." She giggles at me and pulls me in for a group hug with Sarah. I'm normally not much of a kid person but this little girl reminds me so much of her mother that I can't help but like her.

We spend the rest of the day sitting in the sun and watching Sarah swim with Aubrey and Jesse. Later that night I finally find out what room number Chloe is in and am happy to find out its only one deck above me. We spend the night watching Disney movies with Sarah until she falls asleep in my lap. I think she likes me. I carry Sarah to her bed and walk back to sit on the couch with Chloe. She curls her body into me and we fall asleep on the couch with me playing with her hair.

There is only two days left until the boat goes back to California and I'm spending every second I can with Chloe and Sarah. The day before they get off the boat Chloe and I have a conversation about the future. I'm in her room again and it's around 4 p.m. we're cuddling on the couch while Sarah takes a nap. I look down at Chloe and realize that she has her thinking face on. I sit up and make her look at me. "Penny for your thoughts?" I look at her and she gives a faint smile.

Chloe sighs and begins speaking, "I'm just sad that I'm not going to be with you every day after tomorrow. I don't even know how your DJ schedule works on this boat. Are you on it all the time? Do you even have a house to go back home to when you're not on the boat?" Her lip is quivering. I hate this conversation because it's one of the reasons that I never got in a relationship, I never understood how they would work out.

I take a breath and explain, "Listen Chlo, I've been working on this ship for the last three years of my life. I have to sign a new contract every year which means I'm stuck working on this boat for the next three months. That's when my contract ends and I have the option of signing a new one or finding a different job. I've been thinking, that if our relationship gets serious that maybe I don't have to renew my contract. I could find a new job in Las Angeles and maybe rent an apartment that's closer to where you're living. This is all just a thought. If you think that I'm moving too fast just tell me." I look at her and she has tears in her eyes. I freak out and try to defend myself and I wipe away her tears, "Shit Chlo, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." I look at her a little scared to hear what she has to say and wait for her to calm down.

Once her breathing evens out she looks up at me and smiles. She grabs my hands and begins speaking, "Don't apologize, I'm just so touched that you would completely change your of life just for me. I can't tell you how happy you're making me with just your words. I would love for that to happen but I don't want you to have to move all of your stuff out of your apartment to find one that is closer to mine. Even though we live on complete opposite sides of Las Angeles we can still see each other all the time." I start laughing and she frowns at me with a confused look.

Once I've contained my laughter I start talking, "I don't have an apartment. I'm literally on this ship for eighty percent of my life. The other time I just stay in a hotel room. This boat runs year round. Sometimes it won't run for maybe two weeks but then I'm back on the ship for weeks on end. I just thought it was easier not to have a lot of things that I have to worry about. Jesse still rents the apartment that I used to share with him and sometimes I'll crash there, but I normally just stay at the hotel near the boarding dock cause I'll only have a few days free before I have to get back on. Jesse's job isn't as demanding however and he gets more time off than me." I explain to her and she listens intently. She is processing all of this information and hasn't replied yet and I begin to worry. "It's not as bad as it seems. I've gotten used to it." I try to get her to understand my way of life. She looks up at me and smiles.

She leans in and kisses me on the forehead and starts talking, "Well if we are still together, which I do plan that we will be together for a long time, then I want to go apartment shopping with you." I smile at her and lean in for a kiss. We begin having a heavy make out session and things get heated. I'm about to pull her shirt up when I hear light footsteps and a door shutting.

"Mommy I had a bad dream." Chloe looks over the couch to her crying daughter and immediately stands up to scoop Sarah into her arms. She comes back and we comfort the crying girl until she calms down. Chloe asks her what her dream was about and Sarah sniffles into her hair without replying. Chloe asks again and this time Sarah replies, "Daddy." Chloe looks completely horrified as she looks at me, she tells Sarah everything is going to be okay. She promises Sarah that we'll go get ice cream if she changes into some nicer clothes. Sarah gets off of Choe's lap and heads for her bag in the other room. I give Chloe a questioning look and she sighs.

Chloe looks down and starts playing with her thumb ring as she explains, "Tom wasn't only controlling but he was a hopeless drunk, and when he drank he got angry. He only ever got physical with me but one time when he threw me against the wall and started screaming at me Sarah walked in and started crying. After that, Tom only got physical when he knew Sarah wouldn't see. Tom drank himself out of our lives and decided to leave us for a stripper he met at a club. Sarah still gets nightmares sometimes." After she finished explaining she looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I don't realize I'm crying until she brushes her thumb against my cheek to take away a tear.

I sigh and hold both of her hands in mine as I say, "How bad did he hurt you?"

She points at her forehead where there is a scar that wasn't there my freshman year of college. "This is where he hit me with a beer bottle. I had to have eight stitches." She lifts up her shirt and shows me a long thin scar just above her left hip. "This is where he pushed me up against a countertop too hard and it cut me." She turns around and lifts up her shirt where she points at multiple small round scars on her lower back. "This is where he burnt me with lit cigarettes if I didn't get his beer quick enough." She turns around with tears streaming down her face, she starts speaking again, "The bruises are long gone but he kicked my ribs so hard he broke two of them." She takes my hand and places it on her ribs where they broke. I can feel a knot that wasn't supposed to be there and pull my hand back. I start crying harder and pull her into my arms.

Once I can speak again I say, "If I ever meet this bastard I will kill him. You deserve none of this Chloe why didn't you just leave him?"

She still has her head laid on my chest as she mumbles, "Because he was good to Sarah." This gets me fired up but I don't say anything not wanting to make her mad. I instead kiss the scar on her forehead.

I lean back and look into her eyes as I say, "I just want to let you know I will never do that to you. I will do everything in my power to make you happy. You are my world Chlo and you always have been. I'll protect you and Sarah with my life." She kisses me hard and I happily return the kiss.

Before things can get heated again I hear Sarah yell from her room, "Mommy I can't find my shoe!" I laugh and so does Chloe as we get up to go help Sarah. Once we found the shoe that somehow ended up under the couch, I open the door for Chloe and Sarah as we make our way to the unlimited free ice cream on the boat. As Sarah walks in front of us I hold Chloe's hand and whisper sweet nothings into her ear occasionally just to remind her how special she is.

That night both Chloe and Sarah fall asleep in my arms on the couch as we watch Frozen for the thousandth time.

**I'm trying to figure how I'm going to continue this story so give me some time guys I promise I'll finish it! Thanks for reading and as always, make good choices!**


	7. Expensive Coffee and Food Concoctions

**A/N: I haven't updated since last year! Heh heh…bad joke I know, but I had to use it! Anyways sorry I haven't updated for a while I was in another state without internet or my laptop, but now I'm back and getting ready to go back to school. I'm trying something new in this chapter. In the middle of the chapter I'm changing to Chloe's point of view due to a conversation that I feel needs to happen between her and Aubrey, something Beca won't hear. Tell me how you like it and if I should start changing POVs. On to chapter seven!**

I woke up to the sounds of whimpering coming from Sarah and I feel her latching onto my arm for dear life. I sit up and can't see Chloe anywhere. Shit I'm not good with kids..at all. By this time, Sarah is completely crying and my arm is wet from her tears. I decide I better wake her up and start to gently shake her. "Sarah, Sarah honey! You need to wake up." She wakes up and is breathing heavily. She begins shaking and tears are running down her eyes. "You're alright now. No one can hurt you, you're safe." She jumps into my arms and starts crying. I just hold her and rock her in my arms. She's so young but she's seen so much it just breaks my heart. She begins to calm down and her breathing evens out so I decide maybe she can tell me what happened. "Do you want to talk about what happened in your dream sweetheart?" She pulls away and nods her head while wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

She starts talking in a trembling voice, "Daddy was hurting mommy again and then he tried to hurt me. But then you woke me up." My heart breaks as she talks. I hold her again and she eventually falls asleep in my arms. I begin to wonder where Chloe is and decide I should text her.

**Me: Hey babe where are you? Sarah was having a bad dream and I woke up and you weren't here. **

As I wait for a response I decide to make some coffee with the cheap coffee maker than the ship provides for every room. I'm pouring the water and my phone vibrates on the table.

**Red: I'm so sorry! I went out to buy us some good coffee and some breakfast. The stuff they have at the buffet is shit. I was going to wake you but you two were way too cute. Needless to say, you and Sarah are now my wallpaper. I'll be there in like 5 minutes! We'll talk about Sarah later.**

**Me: Can't argue about the buffet but hey, it's free. ;) See your beautiful face in a bit.**

With that I put my phone in my pocket and stop making the coffee. I carry Sarah into her room to let her have some peaceful sleep. I then walk back into the living room and turn on the TV to wait for Chloe. When I hear the doorknob turning I run over to the door and swing it open and see Chloe with a tray of two coffees and a paper bag that has the sweet smell of bacon coming from it tucked under her arm. I grab the coffee to help her and give her a light kiss on the cheek as I place a coffee on the countertop. I smell the bacon and my mouth starts watering. "Babe did you get bacon?" I get a mischievous look from the redhead and she pulls out some kind of food I've never seen before.

She takes a bite and gives a gracious groan towards the food. "Actually I got a special that the restaurant was offering. They're trying something new and I just had to try it." She pulls out another mysterious creation and walks towards me. "It's bacon and pancakes put together, infused with syrup. I know that pancakes and bacon were your favorite meal and I was hoping it still is." She is right by me now. She looks at me with a seductive grin and whispers, "Open up." I slowly open my mouth as she feeds me. I begin to chew and flavors from heaven erupt in my mouth. I close my eyes and groan loudly taking the concoction away from her and taking another huge bite. I hear Chloe chuckle and say, "If you make those sounds just for food I can't wait to hear you in bed." I nearly spit my food out at her comment but I manage to laugh instead. I should be used to her sexual remarks by now but I still can't believe that I'm with her.

I reply to Chloe after I swallow my rather large bite, "There's a difference between my foodgasm moans and my orgasm moans. You'll just have to find out the difference." I wink at her and gently smack her butt as I walk to the coffee cups. I grab them and hand her one. I take a drink and she smiles at my delight that she remembers my favorite coffee drink. "How did you remember I love double espresso caramel lattes?" I ask her with a smile. She put her coffee down and wraps her arms around my neck. I set my coffee down too and hold her waist.

Hey crystal blue eyes meet mine and she starts talking, "I remember everything about you Beca." She starts playing with the back of my hair and it sends shivers down my back. She continues, "I remember your favorite color, your favorite food and drink. I remember your odd little superstitions and how you always insisted that you weren't afraid of cats even though you were." I scoff at this and she laughs. "Don't pretend like its not true. Remember the black cat I had, Tuffy? You refused to come into my apartment until I locked him up in my room." I start laughing at the memory.

I kiss the scar on her forehead and say, "Well in my defense I'm only afraid of black cats. The rest are okay." She giggles and continues talking.

"I remember every little thing that I have ever learned about you Beca. I was just too scared to ever lose your friendship if I tried to make a move on you and you didn't like me back.

I look at her in confusion and ask, "If you were so scared back then, why did you decide to tell me how you felt now?"

She looks at me in the eyes and says, "I have been so lonely ever since I graduated at Barden. I finally realized why. Because I didn't have you in my life anymore. You have always made me feel so safe and wanted. I just decided that I didn't really have anything left to lose if you turned me down." I kiss her hard.

When she pulls back I say, "Well now you will never be alone again." I then remember about Sarah's nightmare and change the subject. "Sarah had another nightmare about Tom hurting you. She even dreamed that he hurt her but then I woke her up. She has been through so much at such a young age." Chloe's eyes start tearing up and I feel bad for changing the subject now.

She takes a deep breath and wipes away the tears. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that alone. She has never had this many dreams about Tom in such a short time period. I hope it'll pass. It's only been six months since Tom has left. She still remembers that day far too well."

I ask her what happened the day that Tom left. She explains to me that he got drunk early in the day, he got angry at Chloe for not getting him another beer and punched her face so hard that she fell to the ground. He then began kicking her in the side until she stopped moving. He grabbed his coat, a beer bottle, and said, "You can have the kid." On his way out of the house. Sarah found Chloe on the ground motionless and called Aubrey off of Chloe's phone. Aubrey came over and took Chloe to the hospital where they found out she had a concussion and two broken ribs. They haven't seen Tom since that day and Sarah has been having nightmares ever since. My heart shatters and the story and I internally vow that if I ever see Tom I will personally end him. I grab Chloe's hand and lead her to the couch then I get the breakfast and coffee and place it on the table in front of the couch. I go wake Sarah up and carry her to the couch. We spend that morning eating breakfast and singing to _Frozen_.

It's 11:30 a.m. and I have to leave Chloe and Sarah because I have to get ready for some big meeting that is at 12. I kiss Sarah on the forehead promise Chloe that I'll see her again before the ship docks at 5 that evening, then I kiss her and leave their room.

**Chloe's POV**

It's 2:30 and Aubrey is helping Sarah and I pack our bags. She is scolding me for not having packed sooner, apparently Miss Uptight has been packed since last night, but that's why I love her. Sarah is in the living room watching Spongebob Squarepants because I wouldn't let her watch Frozen again. I swear that girl has every line memorized. Bree and I are folding clothes in my room in a comfortable silence until I hear Aubrey take a sharp breath and pause her folding before she continues in silence. I roll my eyes at her obvious signs of wanting to talk but not knowing how to start it. I say, "Just say whatever it is that you were about to say Bree." I stop folding and sit on the bed waiting for her to reply. She continues folding and I get impatient so I pull her to sit on the bed with me. "Come on, I won't bite I promise." I try to smile at her but her serious face makes me change my mind.

She takes a deep breath and begins talking, "Don't you think you're taking things a bit fast with Beca? I mean you haven't seen her in four years and now after only six days you two are acting like a married couple. How is even going to work with her on the cruise ship and you in California waiting for her? There are plenty of lesbians on this ship that could easily tempt her into being unfaithful. And it's only been six months since Tom left. Do you really think that's enough time to get over what he did to you?" I know Aubrey is trying to look out for me but I am beyond furious at the things she just said.

I try to control my breathing so I don't end up screaming at my best friend as I say, "Bree, Beca and I were close in college. She tried to stay in touch with me after I graduated but you know Tom never let me talk to anyone other than you. I was in love with that girl my senior year and now that I've seen her again all of the same feelings are coming back to me. She makes me safe and loved, something Tom never made me feel. I don't care how fast you think we are moving I'm finally happy. After years of being lonely and afraid I'm happy! And if you can't accept the fact that Beca is a part of my life now then you're not who I thought you were. And who are _you_ to say that I'm moving too fast? You and the Treblemaker have been cooped up in your room for the last three nights and I'm sure you guys weren't just sharing song ideas!" I'm nearly screaming by this time and decide to go back to folding clothes.

Aubrey starts folding clothes again as she says in a softer voice, "I know I have slept with Jesse, and I really like him. But I don't have a daughter to think about either." She then walks out of the bedroom and I hear her talking to Sarah in the living room. I let her words sink in and realize that she was right. I haven't even thought about Sarah when I thought about my future with Beca. I never thought about the way she might feel with her mom finding someone new and bringing them into her life. This realization hits me hard and I walk into the living room to see Sarah's bag packed and by the door with Aubrey playing some imaginary game with Sarah. I ask Aubrey if I can talk to Sarah alone and she nods her head and walks out the door.

I kneel down to Sarah's height and begin talking to her, "Sweetie, you know how mommy used to have a special friendship with daddy?" She nods her head shyly at the mention of her dad. I continue speaking to the three year old, "Well now that daddy isn't here anymore. I was just wondering if you would be okay if mommy had a special friendship with someone else?"

She looks at me with her big brown eyes and asks, "Will he make you cry like daddy did?" I cringe at the thought of her believing all relationships were like that.

I shake my head at her and say, "Daddy had problems that couldn't be fixed. He should have never hurt me. And anyone that I have a special friendship will never hurt me or you. And I don't have to have a special friendship with just a man. I can feel that way with a woman too. Just like you can when you're older. Love is love baby girl. I know you're too young to understand what I'm saying but someday you will. I was just wondering, do you like Beca?" She nods her head. "Is it okay with you if I have a special friendship with her?" Sarah smiles at this question and nods enthusiastically. I sigh in relief and say, "Well baby girl after I finish packing how bout we go see Beca?" She nods again and runs to my room. I giggle and walk towards my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can see California in the distance and hold Beca's hand a bit tighter. My time with her is about to come to an end and it makes me sad to think about. We're on the deck with Sarah, Jesse, and Aubrey watching as California gets closer. I want to talk to Beca and pull her to the side while Jesse and Aubrey are talking to Sarah. She gives me a puzzled look and I start talking, "Do you have any time off after this boat gets to land?"

She looks at me with a small smirk and says, "Well I was planning on drinking away my loneliness in a hotel room for the next three days until the ship leaves again for two weeks why?" I smile at her and start jumping up and down excitedly.

I grab her hands and say, "Well cancel your reservations because I'm taking you to see my apartment!" She smiles at me and nods her head.

"Okay Red, but it will cost you." I raise my eyebrows at her and wait for her to explain. She smiles at me and continues talking, "Cost you a babysitter while I take you on a date." I squeal in excitement and pull her into a hug. She starts laughing and hugs me back.

As we wait for the boat to dock we begin talking with Jesse and Aubrey about nothing, just trying to pass the time. It works because before I realize it were waiting for the doors to open for them to let us off the boat. I hold onto Beca's hand as we walk off the boat together, Sarah by my side. I call for a taxi and we wait on the side of the road as Jesse and Aubrey say goodbye. Jesse is going back to his apartment but plans on seeing Aubrey tomorrow. Aubrey was a little bit reluctant to let Beca stay with us but she gave in after I gave her my famous puppy dog look. The taxi arrives and we pile in as Aubrey gives the driver our address. I'm still holding Beca's hand as we drive off into the setting sun.

**End of chapter seven! Tell me how you like the change up of POVs please. Thanks for reading and make good choices!**


	8. You Smell Like Strawberries

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update. School started back up and so did basketball. My time has been dedicated to practice and homework. Also a family member has recently passed away to cancer and it hit me hard. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I have zero promises. Again I'm so sorry! Here's chapter eight.**

I open the door of the taxi for Chloe and Sarah then head to the back to grab as many bags as possible. Chloe is walking towards the back of the car and starts laughing at me. I have hers and Sarah's bag slung on my shoulders and I'm bear hugging mine because all of the straps are broke on it. Chloe walks towards me trying to help me and I shake my head at her. I begin waddling towards the huge building in front of me and wait for Chloe to lead me to her apartment. She walks past me with a smirk on her face and Sarah on her hip. Aubrey passes me and is giving Chloe a death glare for reasons that I'm unsure about. We walk towards the elevator and end up on the top floor where the nice apartments are. I look at Chloe with wide eyes not realizing how nice her apartment was going to be. Aubrey pulls out the keys and opens the door. I let everyone in and then I walk in and close the door. I turn around and see a huge living room in front of me. The apartment had a modern look to it which I actually really liked. It was decorated with modern art paintings and sculptures, probably Aubrey's decorations. There was also pictures of Sarah, Aubrey, and Chloe everywhere, probably Chloe's decorations. There are signs of Sarah everywhere, like the toys in a basket set by the TV, or the randomly placed stuffed animal. I smile at the signs of home and the way it slightly smells like vanilla. I didn't realize Chloe had been talking until I look at her and she's babbling on about something that I should probably be listening too. I zone into her talking without her noticing that I wasn't listening at all. "And that's how I broke my arm." My eyes go wide at the story that I missed and I internally scold myself for not listening.

I give her the best puppy dog look I can muster up and say, "I'm sorry babe, I was staring at the apartment and wasn't really listening to you. How did you break your arm?" She laughs at me and shakes her head.

Chloe walks towards the kitchen and begins pouring two glasses of water while telling the story again, "I said that one time Sarah left a Barbie car one the bottom stair step and I stepped on it when I was carrying laundry downstairs. I fell and caught myself on my right arm when I heard it snap. I started screaming and Aubrey came running downstairs with a baseball bat. I was laughing and crying at the same time. And that's how I broke my arm." I start laughing at her and look at a blushing Aubrey. I kiss Chloe on the cheek and place the bags down by the stairs. Sarah is already at her toys and begins playing with the Barbie car that Chloe was just talking about.

Chloe takes me on a tour of the apartment and it's even more amazing than I thought. She shows me the bottom floor where the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and Aubrey's room is. Of course it's all in pristine shape and everything seems to have a place. I can tell Aubrey likes to clean. Chloe then takes me upstairs. She skips up the stairs and looks back smiling at me, "Up here is my favorite, it's why I wanted you to come so bad." I give her a puzzled look until she opens the door at the top of the stairs. What I'm looking at is the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed. In front of me is a living area made almost completely of glass, giving an amazing view of California. There's a couch facing the giant wall made of glass and books everywhere. I see books on the coffee table, on book shelves, and scattered on the floor. To both sides of me are a door. One is decorated in pink with a sign that says, _Sarah_ on it. The other one is plain, which I'm guessing is Chloe's. Chloe leads me to Sarah's room first, it is of course decorated in pink and surprisingly messy considering she lives with Aubrey. I smile at the toys scattered everywhere and notice that there isn't anything electronic in there. I always thought Chloe would raise her children like she was raised and I was right. Spoiled with love and provided with whatever they need for their imagination to flourish. Chloe then leads me to her door and as she opens it a wave of aroma hits me. I look around and approve of the modern decorations. She has candles scattered around which is probably where I got the vanilla smell from and I notice a huge sound system near her bed. I'm immediately drawn to it and start looking for some music. Chloe laughs at my predictability and pulls open a drawer full of CDs. She takes one out of the case and puts it in the player. All around me pulses the sound of _Titanium _by David Guetta and I smile at Chloe like an idiot. I lay down on her comfortable bed and close my eyes humming to the music. I feel a body curl up to mine and I pull Chloe closer to me. We lay there until the song is over then Chloe gets up and pulls me with her. I groan and fall back in bed. She laughs and says, "We can cuddle later tonight, right now I'm hungry." The thought of food gets me up and running downstairs before Chloe is even out of her room. I hear laughter behind me.

Later than night when Sarah was asleep in her room Chloe and I are cuddling on the couch looking out at Las Angeles. I look at the red head cuddled up to my side and kiss the top of her head. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

Sleepy blue eyes look up at me and I hear, "Whatever you want to do baby." I perk up at this and sit up completely straight.

"Well in that case, would you like to go on a date with me Chloe Beale?" I give her a puppy dog look and peck her on the cheek.

Chloe taps her finger to her chin in mock contemplation and says, "Hmm, I think I would love that." I grin at her and fist bump the air. Chloe laughs at me and says, "Beca Mitchell you are not as bad ass as you think you are. You're actually quite adorable." I stare at her.

"Call me adorable one more time Chloe, I dare you." I give her a death glare and she giggles. She pecks my nose and runs to her bedroom. I chase her and throw her one the bed and begin tickling her mercilessly. She squeals ad begs me to stop. I stop tickling her and give her a kiss on the lips. I look around and realize I don't know where I'm sleeping. "Hey babe, where am I sleeping?" She gives me a puzzled look.

"Well I was thinking that you would sleep with me." I raise my eyebrows and smile.

"Okay, I'd like that." She smiles at me, "Actually can we go to bed? I'm seriously tired ad was kind of hoping for a cuddle buddy." She stands up and strips into her bra and underwear. My eyes go wide as I watch her dig for some clothes. She ends up in a oversized t-shirt and nothing else. She even shimmied out of her bra. I gulp and become self-conscience as I undress. I see her eyes hungrily rake over my body and I smirk feeling a little better. I decide a shirt and shorts would do and crawl into bed. She comes under the covers and I immediately pull her into me. Her hair smells like strawberries and I bury my head deeper into her hair. I mumble out a, "You smell like strawberries." She giggles tiredly and falls asleep in my arms.


	9. Cuddle Me Hard

**A/N: Hey hey guys! I'm back with another update. I'm fairly proud how fast I got this one out compared to my last one but I sat at home all day with a killer headache and it just now stopped. So I thought I would use my free time for what I love. Here's chapter nine.**

I wake up the next morning with red hair surrounding me. I take a deep breath and still smell the strawberry shampoo that Chloe is so fond of and smile to myself. _My god I love this girl_. I lean away from Chloe for a second and move her hair to the side then rest my head in the curve of Chloe's neck. She's not awake yet from what I can tell and I decide that I need to up my game in the romance department. I check the clock and realize it's only seven in the morning but I want to spend some alone time with Chloe before we have to be social with everyone anyways so I get out of bed. I silently open the door and pray that no one else is awake in the house. I don't hear anything as I make my way downstairs into the kitchen. After a few minutes of searching for the coffee supplies I make a pot. I open the refrigerator expecting plain creamer. Of course I shouldn't be surprised when I see five different flavors of cream, all of them are Cloe's favorite. I smile to myself and pick caramel macchiato remembering how that was both of our favorite back in college. I pour two cups of coffee and tiptoe back up the stairs. I gently nudge the partly open door wider with my foot and peer into Chloe's room. She's still asleep and she looks absolutely adorable all sprawled out on the bed. I place the coffee on the nightstand and crawl back into bed. I'm facing Chloe and whisper, "Chlo." I lean in and gently kiss her nose. She frowns in her sleep and tries swatting me away. I chuckle and do it again.

Chloe rolls away from me and whines, "Five more minutes." I decide that the coffee would be too cold to enjoy in five minutes and walk to the other side of the bed so I'm facing her again.

"Hey sleepy head, I would let you sleep longer but I have this freshly made coffee and I just don't know how good it will taste in five minutes when it's cold." I brush away the hair from her face and stroke her cheek until she opens an eye. I laugh at the comical 'I'm going to kill you' look she is giving me. I reach for her coffee. I show her the cup and she sits up immediately. She grabs the coffee and takes a drink, moaning in delight. I inwardly groan at how sexy her moan sounds so early in the morning.

She looks at me shifting around in the bed and smirks, "I guess you'll have to find out the difference between my coffeegasm moans and orgasm moans. I assure you they're much different." She winks at me and laughs at my expression. My mouth is hanging open and I roam her body freely. Her tan legs are crossed and her oversized t-shirt is hanging loosely around her. She sets the coffee down and leans toward me. I meet her halfway and kiss her hard. I'm completely turned on by now and gently push her down. I'm straddling her waist and we begin making out. I start trailing kisses down her neck and back up her jawline then start sucking on her pulse point. I hear a small moan and I groan at the sound coming from this girl's mouth. I slowly move my hand under her shirt and start stroking her stomach. I gradually move my hand up her side until I accidently brush her breast. I pull my hand back and look at her concerned. She smiles at me and pulls my hand back down to where it was, except now my hand was firmly on her breast. I look at her one more time and she nods in assurance. I gently squeeze and I hear an even louder moan and take it as a sign to continue. I then lift up her shirt and start placing kisses on her stomach and slowly make my way up. I feel Chloe shift beneath me and I stop and look up at her. "Wait." She says and gets up. I give her a puzzled look as she walks towards the door but smirk when I see her silently shut and lock it. She walks back and straddles me. I feel her lips working on my neck in all the right places and I give out a throaty moan. Suddenly her lips are on my breast and she's doing things that should be illegal. I grab her hair and dig my nails into her scalp. She pulls back and starts making her way down my stomach. I feel her hands pulling down my shorts and I slightly stiffen. She stops and looks up at me with a concerned look on her face.

I sigh and hate myself for ruining such a perfect moment but I know this is the right thing to do. So I tell her, "You have no idea how turned on I am right now or how bad I want to continue this with less clothes. But I want to do this right. I want to make our first time mean something. Before you, I slept with a lot of girls. I have had more one night stands on that ship than I can count. I know that makes me sound like such an asshole and I guess I kind of was but I never wanted a real relationship. I didn't think any of them were worth it. Until I ran into you again, I can actually see a future with you. I want you so bad you have no idea, I've wanted you since freshman year. But I don't want to rush into things with you. I want to do this the right way. So, let's drink coffee, cuddle, and watch Friends until we're forced out of this room by that sweet kid of yours and the blonde beast." I look down at my hands and wait for her to respond.

I feel her finger under my chin and I look up. She is smiling gently at me. "Beca, I don't care about your past, or how many girls you slept with. All I care about is us, right now, and how sweet you are to be so thoughtful. And trust me, I've wanted you for a _very_ long time too. All Tom wanted me for was sex. On our first date we slept together…That makes me sound cheap. I guess I was and I thought I was going to have to rush into things again to keep you but you just proved me wrong. I adore you for this. So cuddle me hard and let's watch some TV." I smile at her and jump up to grab our coffees. I hand her them and crawl back into bed. I lean into her side as she turns on the flat screen. We stay like this for hours until we hear commotion downstairs. Chloe groans and I snuggle into her neck when she tries to get up. She laughs at me and pushes me away saying, "Stop being so cute Mitchell if you want to keep me out of your pants." I give her a horrified look and she laughs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I left Chloe around four in the afternoon. I need time to plan this date because it's going to be perfect. I take a taxi over to Jesse's apartment, I left most of my stuff there in the spare room when I started working full time on the cruise ship, and need to find something. When I walk into the apartment using the spare key I still have, I see Jesse looking in the mirror straightening his tie. I shut the door and throw my bag on the ground while saying, "Hey Slick, got a meeting or a date?" He gives me a goofy grin while spinning on his heals so I can see his full suit.

"I'm going to have to choose the latter my very gay friend." He grins goofily at me. "I have a date with Bree, and it's.. gunna.. be.. beast." He emphasizes every word by poking me in the nose repeatedly until I swat him away and give him a death glare.

"You know basing your date on all romantic movies ever will not end well. You need to come up with an original date if you want to sweep her off her feet." I look at him and nod my head in agreement with myself.

"Well Miss Date Guru where are you taking Red?" Jesse asks me with a smug look.

"Umm yeah well about that, I'm still working on it. I have until seven to decide what I'm going to do." I feel stupid admitting that but it's true. I don't know what I'm going to do and I really want to make this special. "Don't you worry your perfectly styled hair though, it will be awesome." I cross my arms and lean against the wall smirking at him while he's styling his hair. He continues styling with one hand while flipping me the bird with the other. I laugh hard at his attitude that has obviously came from hanging out with me. "Well I need to get ready and all my nice shit is still here. So, you know the rule, don't talk to me while I'm putting on my eyeliner or I will kill you. I head into the spare room and close the door.

I have three hours to decide what I'm going to do with Chloe and I think I have the perfect idea. I grab my phone out of my bag and dial a number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk out of the spare room at six thirty and look in the full body mirror to inspect myself. My hair is out in loose waves and my make-up has its normal alternative look to it. My black skinny jeans are tucked into my combat boots and my dark blue V-neck shirt is peeking out from under my dark grey leather jacket. I call for a taxi and wait until I hear the horn.

The cab pulls in front of Chloe's apartment and I ring the buzzer until she lets me up. Once I'm one the right floor I go to her door and knock. I hide the dozen pink and white carnations behind my back and wait for her to answer. When the door opens I look up from my shoes and expect to see Chloe, instead I see nothing until I look down again. Sarah is smiling up at me and hugs my legs. I pick her up with one arm and still am holding the flowers behind my back with the other. Sarah yells for her mom and Chloe comes running downstairs. She looks stunning. She's wearing a red blouse along with dark blue skinny jeans and knee high brown leather boots. Her hair is straitened and she is smiling radiantly at me. I walk towards her and hold out the flowers shyly. She smiles even bigger and takes the flowers. She's walking towards the kitchen ad begins talking but I can't hear her. I walk to the kitchen with her and begin listening.

She's putting water in a vase while saying, "The babysitter should be hear any minute then we can go. We have until midnight, that's when the babysitter leaves and my Cinderella night comes to an end."

I put Sarah down and walk towards Chloe placing my hand on her lower back while she fills the vase with water. "You're not going to turn crazy and run away from your princess charming when the clock strikes twelve though are you?" I peck her on the cheek and look at her smiling profile.

"Of course not, if anything my night is going to end with my princess charming falling asleep in my arms. You are staying here anyways." She places the flowers on the table and smirks at me. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a buzz and Chloe let's whoever it is up. "The babysitter," She explains to me after seeing my puzzled look. I smile at her and we wait for a knock on the door. The knock comes and Chloe opens the door with her normal bubbly personality shining through. She's hugging a smaller girl and I can tell she's only in her teens. After short introductions with the babysitter, Kinsley, who Chloe apparently met in line at the grocery store we head out the door and I wave down a taxi.

The first place I take Chloe to is obviously a restaurant because I'm always hungry. It's a simple diner that I've gone to quite a few times. They have killer coffee and amazing cheeseburgers. I open the door for Chloe and she walks in with an awestruck look on her face. The diner has an amazing atmosphere, it looks like it's from the seventies and even has a jukebox over in the corner. Modern music is playing from the jukebox and I love the way they combine past and present. Chloe and I sit down and we order. Once the waitress walks away I take Chloe's hand and we begin talking about anything and everything. It feels like we have been together forever for how easy it is to talk to her. After we're done eating I lean back in the chair and rub my stomach happily. Chloe giggles at me and asks, "Are you going to be able to squeeze through the door?" I give her a mock death glare and stand up pulling her up with me.

"I think I need to work off all that food first." I say to her as we start slow dancing to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran that is blaring from the jukebox. There are only a few other people in the diner so we aren't bothered while I swing her around the diner and she's laughing hysterically. After the song ends I walk out the door and hold it open for Chloe. It's gotten cold since we first were outside and I see Chloe cross her arms over her chest. I take off my jacket and drape it over her shoulders as we walk towards the cab. I open the door and let her in first. I give the taxi driver the address of where I'm planning on going next and hold Chloe's hand while we listen to eighties music in comfortable silence. Once the cab stops Chloe gives me a puzzled look when we pull in front of an old looking building with the only signs of life coming from the neon sign hanging on the outside of it. The sign reads _Magic Radio: Music for the Independent Mind._ I take Chloe's hand and we walk into the radio station and I'm met with a smiling Luke. Even though I left halfway through college I still kept in touch with some people, one of them being Luke from the radio station I interned at. Luke greets me with a lame handshake and gives Chloe a quick hug. They had some classes together their senior year.

Chloe is looking around the old radio station and starts talking, "Umm, it's not that this isn't cool and all but I'm just wondering why we're at this run down building."

I hear Luke call out from the booth, "Hey I heard that! And I'll have you know it was _much_ worse before I cleaned this place up." I laugh at his offended tone and look at Chloe.

"I don't plan on staying here long. I just have a mix that I wanted Luke to play and I actually need to go do that right now. The commercial is almost over." I peck Chloe on the lips and drag her towards the booth.

Luke hands me the headphones and I pull out my flash drive that I found at Jesse's apartment. I get a flashback of college and smile at how far I've come. Then the commercial is over and I start speaking, "Hey everyone, this is DJ Bex and I have a mix that no one has ever heard before just for you guys. But I would like to dedicate this to a beautiful redhead that inspired the mix. Enjoy." I start blaring out a mix of Bruno Mars and Nelly and Chloe looks at me excitedly.

She grabs my arm and I pull my headphones off, "This is what we sang the first night you were in charge of the Bellas!"

I smirk at her and nod my head, "You just sang it so beautifully I had to make it into an actual mix. It's actually called Chloe's Mix on my flash drive." She kisses me firmly on the lips and we stay till the end of the song. I thank Luke for being so awesome and letting me invade his station so last minute and we head out again. I take her to a karaoke bar where we sing and get slightly tipsy. After I think she's sung out I take her to Starbucks and we order the same drink and decide to walk on the beach while drinking our coffee. I can tell Chloe is getting tired by the way she is leaning on me as we walk and I decide to call it a night. We drive back to her apartment and I hold her hand the entire time we are in the elevator. Once we're in the apartment Chloe thanks the baby sitter for staying a bit late considering we got home at 12:30 and we head to her room. After changing into out sleeping clothes, Chloe crawls into bed and yawns while snuggling with her pillow. I walk up to her nervously and she grabs my hand and pulls me into bed.

"I had a great time tonight. You made me feel so special Becs. No one has ever put so much thought and effort into a date with me." She smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

I grin widely at her and say, "I'm really glad you liked it Chlo. I just thought it was appropriate coordinating music in with the date considering that's how we met." I grab her hand and sit up and pull her up so she's sitting up as well. "Actually now that I know you enjoyed the date I was kind of wanting to ask you something."

I play with her hands nervously waiting for her to reply and she strokes me cheek gently. "What's up Becs"

"Well I was wondering if you would want to, maybe, and if it's not too soon that you could officially be my girlfriend and I could spoil you beyond belief." I feel a pair of lips on mine and get lost in the taste that is Chloe Beale. I pull away for a second and ask, "So is that a yes?"

Chloe giggles at me and nods her head. "You are beyond the most adorable human being ever."

I stare at her and say, "Not adorable Beale, Badass. You're killing my street cred."

"Well my dear, you might give off this badass persona but I know you better than that. You are an amazing, sweet, loving, caring, and downright sexy woman that has confidence and you make me feel safe. You are adorable. I don't care what you say." I kiss her and try to express all the emotions that are running through me right now. I love her so much but there is no way I'm saying that so soon. So instead I let my kiss do the talking and I hope she understands how much she means to me.

I pull back and look her in the eyes while saying, "As long as you tell everyone I'm a badass I'll let you call me whatever you want when we're alone."

She smiles at me and says, "I think I can work with that Mitchell."

This time Chloe pulls me into her and I rest my head in the crook of her neck while she plays with me hair. I fall asleep to the sound of her humming my mix.

**Long chapter guys. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
